skippyshortsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hillary Clinton
Hillary Diane Rodham Clinton is a character in the ''Skippy Shorts'' franchise. She is based on the real-life politician of the same name. Hillary is a woman who tends to burst into crying fits over things that make her emotional. She is Hugh E. Rodham and Dorothy Howell Rodham's daughter, Bill Clinton's wife, and Chelsea Clinton's mother. Hillary's arch-rival is Sarah Palin. Hillary has a group of midget minions whom she sends after people who do not vote for her. Description Personality Hillary is a seemingly nice, sophisticated, level-headed, caring, kindhearted, and understanding person. However, when she talks about things that get her very upset and emotional, her voice starts to change into a loud, obnoxious voice that sounds like Skippy (who also resembles her) that gets increasingly raspy and louder as she continues to go into crying fits of rage and reveal her true short-tempered, vain, greedy, bitter, and irritable personality. Hillary desperately wants everybody to vote for her and not to talk about or even bring up her children — or, for that matter, any children in general. It is currently unknown why she hates children so much, though she once said she liked them at first and thought it was cute, but can no longer hide it since it really is not about the children, but rather herself. Since then, she has focused more on herself since she claims everything is always about her and thus, no longer loves or cares about children and cannot stand hearing about them. In "Hillary Cries... About the Children," Hillary referred to herself as "The Big H" and then "The Big H. C.", revealing that she is self-absorbed and self-centered. Like Skippy, she believes herself to be perfect and better than anyone else. Hillary enjoys going to Burger King and ordering their foods on the menu, but hates having to sit in the back seat of the car. This is revealed in "Hillary Clinton Cries," where Hillary got disappointed and went into a sobbing fit while choking on her own cries and shouting gibberish when she was told that she had to sit in the back seat. Because she believes herself to be a highly important, special, and beloved person, Hillary thinks that she must always sit in the front seat. She is constantly demanding respect and dignity from people and to always be voted no matter what. If people do not vote for her, Hillary gets very upset and sends her midget minions to kill them as punishment. This reveals more of her coldhearted, dictator-like persona. Hillary is extremely tired of hearing about children, even her own. In "Hillary Cries... About the Children," she claimed that it was cute at first and adored kids, but she can no longer hide it since it is not about the children, but rather herself. Hillary even said in "Hillary Clinton Cries" that her child is ugly, but the people's are cute. Hillary has an annoyance and immense hatred for Sarah Palin and was seen having a rap battle with her in "Hillary and Palin Rap." Biography Coming soon! As a puppet Hillary is a plain human-style white puppet. She has googly eyes and blonde hair. Hillary lacks visible legs since that is where her puppeteer's hand goes in to control her. She wears a lime green sweater with a black suit over it. "]] In "Paris Hilton John McCain Ad: Hillary Clinton's Response," Hillary is seen wearing a light pink bikini while resting in the sun and reading a magazine. Trivia * Due to her striking resemblance to Skippy, many people confuse her and Skippy to be the exact same person, but this is not true. As well, Hillary is constantly believed to really be a male because of her appearance similar to Skippy's, but this isn't true either. Gallery Skippy Shorts Hillary.png Skippyshorts hillary 1-11-2013.png Skippy Shorts Hillary Clinton.png Skippy Shorts Hillary Clinton.jpg Skippy Shorts Vote Hillary '08.jpg Bacon.png References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Puppet Characters Category:Human Characters